Reflekdoll
'" "'https://twitter.com/itsmareagreste/status/1140632705178226690 is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on September 3, 2019 (at 16:00 UTC+1) in the UK and Ireland on Disney Channel. Synopsis Juleka becomes Reflekta again. But this time, the supervillain isn't alone... and Marinette and Adrien are having trouble with their Miraculous. Will our heroes manage to stop Reflekta and her fearsome ally?https://www.tvpassport.com/series/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/305802 Plot After defeating another supervillain, Cat Noir tells Ladybug that she’s the superhero who captures akumas while he’s just charming and cunning. Ladybug points out that the prank he’d pulled earlier almost made her Lucky Charm fail, causing Cat Noir to tell her that Master Fu gave her the Ladybug Miraculous instead of him because she’s got no sense of humor. However, when Ladybug shows signs of irritation, Cat Noir says that she has many other great qualities and he’s just in charge of the humor department. He bids her farewell and calls her “bugaboo” before leaving. Ladybug yells at him to not call her bugaboo, but he’s already left, much to her annoyance. At the Couffaine houseboat, Juleka wants to be a model for Marinette, but she is unsure as to whether or not Marinette will pick her. Luka encourages her to go for it, commenting on how pretty she is and that she must follow her dreams. He clips her bangs back and kisses her cheek. Later at school, since Ms. Mendeleiev is out sick, school ends an hour early. Alya suggests that the girls use the extra time to model Marinette’s designs for her upcoming website and asks for a volunteer. Juleka steps up, and the girls are surprised to see her bangs clipped back, commenting on how well it suits her. They agree to let her be the model. Alya suggests to Marinette that she ask Adrien to help since he has experience with fashion shoots. Marinette is reluctant, but Alya approaches him anyways and asks. Adrien wants to but says that he must get home or his father will be upset. However, Alya reminds him that technically, he doesn’t have to be home for another hour since school ended early. Therefore, Adrien agrees and Marinette faints. In Marinette’s room, the girls and Adrien get Juleka ready. However, once they’re done, Juleka begins to feel nervous and breathes heavily. Noticing how nervous Juleka is, Marinette decides to take her place. This gives Alya the idea to have both Marinette and Adrien model Marinette’s designs since they work for girls and guys. Alya asks Adrien if he’s up for it, and he agrees. Therefore, Alya drags Marinette and Adrien behind separate folding screens to change. The two discover that in order to wear the jewelry that comes with the clothes, they must take their Miraculouses off. Though both their kwamis are against this, they insist that it’ll be fine since it won’t be for long and they’ll hold onto them. Once they’re all dressed, the girls admire how nice the two look in their clothes. However, Alya notices that Marinette is overheating, so she decides to take the shoot outside. While the girls head out, Juleka decides that she’d rather stay behind than go with them. Rose offers to stay with her, but Juleka insists that she go. Once they all leave, Juleka laments to herself about how she always ruins everything. Hawk Moth senses Juleka’s negative emotions. He tells Nathalie that he needs Mayura to give the negative emotion a boost. After Nathalie transforms into Mayura, Hawk Moth sends an akuma after Juleka while Mayura sends an amok after her. In the Agreste car, Adrien thanks his bodyguard for picking him and his friends up. When the bodyguard glares at him, Adrien reminds him that there is still a little time before school’s officially over and that he’s helping his friends out. The girls all say “please” in unison, and the bodyguard relents and drives off. The akuma enters Juleka’s right lace glove while the amok enters her hair clip. Hawk Moth offers to turn Juleka back into Reflekta and Mayura offers her a sentimonster named Reflekdoll that will help her in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses. Juleka agrees and is transformed into Reflekta with a giant Reflekdoll under her command. She uses the doll to turn multiple people into copies of herself and heads to Trocadéro where the girls and Adrien are doing the shoot. She turns each of them into copies of herself. Rose attempts to apologize to Juleka, but Reflekta merely tries to turn her into a copy of herself. Marinette and Adrien hide to transform into their superhero selves but discover that they can’t due to their Miraculouses being in the Agreste car. In the car, Plagg comments to Tikki on how they can enjoy a snack while their owners are busy with the photoshoot, though Tikki is disgusted by the Camembert Plagg’s eating. While Reflekta turns more people into copies of herself, Marinette and Adrien run to the car to retrieve their Miraculouses. Reflekta spots Marinette and confronts her about stealing her limelight as she was supposed to be the shoot’s star. Marinette tells her that she’d said she didn’t want to, but Reflekta claims that she didn’t let her explain and turns her into a copy of herself, stating that she’ll likely understand her better now that she’s in her shoes. Adrien attempts to open the trunk of the car, but Reflekdoll grabs it and throws it before turning Adrien into a Reflekta copy. Tikki wonders how they’re going to find their owners when everyone looks the same. Plagg suggests that they look for the Miraculouses first. He finds his quickly and tells Tikki to stay focused before taking off. Reflekta looks for Rose, wanting to turn her into her replica so that the two of them can be like twin sisters. Meanwhile, Plagg looks for Adrien but instead finds Marinette. Since there isn’t a lot of time, Marinette decides to use Cat Noir’s Miraculous herself and transforms into Lady Noir. Meanwhile, Tikki finds the Ladybug Miraculous, but seeing that Marinette is using the Cat Miraculous, she looks for Adrien. After finding him, she explains the mixup and introduces herself. Adrien puts on the earrings and transforms into Mister Bug. With their Miraculouses swapped, Lady Noir and Mister Bug fight Reflekta and Reflekdoll, though they have some trouble adjusting to their new powers. Hawk Moth and Mayura take note of this and encourage Reflekta to take advantage of it. Mister Bug points out that Reflekta’s akuma is likely where it was before. Lady Noir agrees but says that they’d need to check that and also points out that they don’t know where the amok is. Mister Bug believes that if he had a mirror, he could reflect Reflekta’s beams back at her. However, Lady Noir reminds him that the Lucky Charm doesn’t just give its user what they want: they have to figure out how to use it. Mister Bug decides to test that and calls on it. He receives a mirror, though Lady Noir insists that it’s beginners’ luck. However, Mister Bug quickly discovers that the mirror he got with his Lucky Charm is useless because reflecting Reflekta’s beams back at her does nothing. So Lady Noir calls on her Cataclysm and uses it on the sentimonster. However, instead of destroying it, it merely causes it to go berserk. Mayura asks Hawk Moth if she should recall the amok, but Hawk Moth says no as he believes chaos is a valuable ally. Lady Noir and Mister Bug save Reflekta from the berserk Reflekdoll. Reflekta almost turns them into copies of herself, but Mister Bug breaks the object containing her akuma and captures it before she can do so. Reflekta is turned back into Juleka. However, as Reflekdoll is still on a rampage, Juleka is turned into a Reflekta copy. Mister Bug offers to fix everything, but Lady Noir points out that they should stop Reflekdoll first. Mister Bug admits that being Ladybug isn’t easy and he can’t do anything without her. Lady Noir points out that Reflekta had been controlling the doll from inside and suggests going in to find the amok. Mister Bug wonders how they can do that without getting hit by its beam. Lady Noir suggests that they figure out how to use the Lucky Charm mirror first. Through analysis, Lady Noir concludes that in order to get inside Reflekdoll, they must enter through an access panel behind the doll’s head that can only be opened with a coin... or something big and round like a coin (aka the mirror). Once inside, the two realize that the amok is inside the hair clip and break it. Mister Bug purifies the amok and then uses Miraculous Mister Bug to fix all the damage. Hawk Moth is angered by another failure, but Mayura points out that there are two of them now and promises that they’ll succeed in the end. The two detransform and Duusu calls what happened awesome, but when Nathalie falls to the floor coughing, she takes back her comment and asks Nathalie if she’s alright. Gabriel tells her that she’s fine but needs peace and quiet. Lady Noir and Mister Bug head in separate directions and detransform. After feeding the kwamis, they each deliver the Miraculouses back to their rightful owners. Marinette and Adrien then join the girls at Trocadéro. Marinette apologizes to Juleka for stealing her spotlight and allows her to be the model again. Alya asks Adrien if he still has some time. His bodyguard is initially reluctant, but after Adrien insists that it’s important and the girls all say “please”, he relents. The shoot continues as the end card appears. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Lady Noir * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir/Mister Bug * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura * Tikki * Plagg * Nooroo * Duusu * Akuma * Juleka Couffaine/Reflekta * Reflekdoll Minor Characters * Wang Fu *Wayzz * Luka Couffaine * Ms. Mendeleiev (background) * Alya Césaire * Rose Lavillant * Alix Kubdel * Mylène Haprèle * Nino Lahiffe * Adrien's bodyguard * Tom Dupain (background) * Sabine Cheng (background) * Relfektas * Students * Civilians Trivia * This is the first episode to be named after a sentimonster. ** This is also the third time an episode is not named after an akumatized supervillain, following "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "Mayura". * This episode is Ladybug and Cat Noir's second encounter with a Sentimonster after "Mayura". * This is the second time Juleka gets akumatized into "Reflekta" following the episode of the same name. ** However, this time, her villain identity doesn't determine the title of the episode. Instead, the title is derived from her sentimonster. * This episode marks Duusu's first ever appearance in the series. ** The transformation phrase for Mayura is shown to be: "Duusu, Spread my feathers!", while the detransformation phrase is: "Duusu, Fall my feathers!" * This episode is one of only a few times that multiple people are akumatized on the same day, as the episode begins in the aftermath of Ladybug and Cat Noir defeating an unnamed villain that managed to knock over the Eiffel Tower. ** It is also one of the few episodes were they both use the powers multiple times and off-screen. * This is the second time Marinette uses the Cat Miraculous and Cataclysm after "Gamer 2.0", while this is Adrien's first time using the Ladybug Miraculous, Lucky Charm, and Miraculous Mister Bug. * This is the second time Adrien gets turned into Reflekta after "Reflekta", while this is Marinette's first time being transformed into the villain. ** This is Adrien's fifth time being affected by an akuma while in his civilian form following "Pixelator", "Style Queen", "Sandboy", and "Chameleon". However combining the number of times he is affected in his superhero form this is eighteenth time in total he is affected by an akumatized villain following "Dark Cupid", "Princess Fragrance", "Puppeteer", "Reflekta", "Despair Bear", "Zombizou", "Malediktator", "Frightningale", "Reverser", "Backwarder", "Oblivio", "Miraculer", and "Silencer". * This is the second time after "Sandboy" that an akumatized person has affected Marinette in her civilian form. However, combining the number of times she is affected in her superhero form this is the eighth time in total she is affected by an akumatized villain following "Pixelator", "Frightningale", "Reverser", "Silencer", "Oblivio", and "Miraculer". * This is the second time a Miraculous holder has been able to transform under the effects of an akumatized villain after "Oblivio". * This is the fourth time Tikki and Plagg interact with each other onscreen following "The Dark Owl", "Sandboy", and "Oblivio". * This is the third time Marinette and Plagg interact with each other onscreen following "Style Queen" and "Oblivio". * This is the second time Adrien and Tikki interact with each other onscreen following "Oblivio". ** However, chronologically following production code order (roughly), this would technically be their first meeting. ** Also, unlike in their first encounter, Adrien and Tikki remember meeting each other. * This is the fourth time Marinette and Tikki end up separated following "Princess Fragrance", "Sandboy", and "Weredad". * This is the fourth time Adrien and Plagg end up separated following "Style Queen", "Sandboy", and "Oblivio". * This is the second time Marinette is separated from her Miraculous following "Ladybug & Cat Noir". * This is the second time Adrien is separated from his Miraculous following "Lady Wifi". ** This is the second time since "The Dark Owl" that Adrien removed his Miraculous willingly and like the previous time Plagg does not disappear. This is because Adrien trusted him to watch the ring. ** This is the second time since "Ladybug & Cat Noir" that Marinette removed her Miraculous willingly however, unlike the first time she had no intention of renouncing her earrings so Tikki didn't disappear. Like Plagg, she was trusted to watch over them. * It is revealed that the spell placed upon the kwamis which prevents them from saying their owner's name to other kwamis also prevents them from saying it to other Miraculous holders. * It is revealed that the camouflaged mode of different Miraculouses differs between holders, as the Cat Miraculous held by Marinette turned pink, and the Ladybug Miraculous held by Adrien turned silver. ** If the holder has no full intentions of removing their jewel and yet asking their kwami to guard it, the Miraculous will enter it's charged mode when held by the kwami but if the roaming kwami becomes separated the jewel enters it's camouflaged mode. * This is the first time Cataclysm is used on a Sentimonster. ** Similar to when used against a Miraculous holder, they too have resistance to it, which instead causes them to go berserk. * It is revealed that Juleka has dreams of being a model. * This is the fifth time the Ladybug and Cat Noir transformation sequences weren't shown, following "Mayura", "Weredad", "Party Crasher", and "The Puppeteer 2". * This is the first time where both an akuma and an amok had to be captured at the same time following "Miraculer". ** Which is reasonable because of the episode's production number code. * Adrien revealed as Mister Bug that he always wanted to try using Ladybug's powers. * Lady Noir's nickname "She-Cat Noir" given by Reflekta is reference to She-Hulk from Marvel Comics. Errors * When Marinette calls for her transformation into Lady Noir, her knuckle is cropped with the background. * During Adrien's transformation, when he changes his arms and legs, his head remains that of Reflekta's despite the fact that it had already been transformed. ** Also, the mirror he receives from his Lucky Charm is already on his back during his transformation. * When Lady Noir and Mister Bug try to realize how to use the Lucky Charm, Lady Noir's hair is gray. * When Lady Noir activates Cataclysm, the paw symbol on the ring is reversed compared to her transformation sequence. * When Mister Bug takes his Lucky Charm object off of his back after purifying Reflekta's akuma, the mirror is not properly animated. * Lady Noir and Mister Bug's Miraculouses did not time out during their supposed five minutes even after their powers have been used. Instead, Marinette and Adrien voluntarily deactivated their Miraculouses. ** However, Lady Noir mentioned the time limit during the battle, and even in previous episodes it was possible for them deactivate the transformation before time runs out. *Nathalie discards her glasses during her transformation, but when she transforms back she is already wearing them. de:Reflekdoll es:Reflekdoll fr:Poupeflekta pl:Poupeflekta ru:Пупфлекта Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode